degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Reunited
Reunited is a Degrassi Mini, a part of the second season of minisodes, that aired alongside the sixth season. Cast *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Stephen Stohn as Check-In Guy Plot In 2016, it is the 10 year reunion for the Class of 2006. Paige is checking in, and tells him to check several names, implying Paige had married several men, before Alex approaches her, asking about an unnamed man that she calls a jerk. Paige is shocked to see her, and Alex says they finished early, so they decided to come to the reunion. Paige asks how everyone is, but Alex tries to avoid the topic. The two argue, and Paige is still angry with Alex for stealing her job as manager of Jimmy and Spinner's clothing company Squatch Designs. Alex tells her there were no hard feelings involved, but Paige is bitter because the company went on to become very successful, leaving Alex, Spinner, and Jimmy very wealthy. At that moment, Jimmy walks into the school, and Paige is shocked to see how well he is moving. He tells her that he loves modern medicine, as it cured him, and says to her that she looks good. The two air kiss in greeting, and Spinner asks Paige if she's not planning to take down their empire anymore. Paige recalls to him that she told the press it was an amicable split, and Jimmy tells her that he has always liked Paige because she was a class act, saying he is sorry they never get to talk. Paige tells him that she understands, and says that she has heard they're opening another location, to which Alex points out it is actually two next month. Jimmy says he needed someone clear-headed to gear the empire the right way, and Alex didn't have the distractions like Paige. Spinner winks at Paige, and she yells at him that winking in the photo copy room was what got her into the mess. He states they did more than winking, implying they had sexual relations, and Alex says they all saw the pictures in the magazines. Paige freaks out that Alex is running the most successful clothing company in 2016, which should have been her job, and leaves the scene. Alex comments that she is still really upset, and Spinner states that he is her kryptonite. Spinner comments that he would feel bad for her if they weren't billionaires. Trivia *This marks the final mini appearance of Alex Nuñez. *It is implied Paige lost her job because she had a scandal involving a sexual affair with Spinner with pictures that were leaked to the public. *Jimmy can now walk perfectly and no longer uses a wheelchair. *Jimmy is now called "J. Brooks". *The Check-In Guy is played by Stephen Stohn, the executive producer of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Video Alternate Versions *Here on Youtube *Here on TeenNick *Here on Myspace *Here on DailyMotion Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Degrassi Mini